


Petitions

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Victorian Politics, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epidemics ἐπιδημος.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petitions

**Author's Note:**

> For Watson's Woes [July Writing Prompt #7](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1527790.html). Information about the earlier British version of the Acts in question [here](http://www.historyofwomen.org/cdacts.html); in 1897 similar acts were put in place in India by the British Raj. (Sorry, I spent the day in an academic library.)

“Visiting that architect friend of yours,” said Holmes, barely looking up as I entered our sitting room. “Then on your way to the tobacconist’s you were stopped by a campaigner before you reached Baker Street. London has a positive epidemic of them now; what did this one want?”

“To repeal the Contagious Diseases Acts in India,” I said, sitting down. I was not, perhaps, as suited to long walks about London as I had been a decade previously. I did not look forward to the conversation I would have to have with Holmes on the subject someday. “And I signed.”


End file.
